pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (The Looney Tunes, Pokemon and Cartoons World Show Style)
The Looney Tunes, Pokemon and Cartoons World Show's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Amanda Woodward (Melrose Place) *Bill - Palmer Woodward (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - ShiroBabytchi (Tamagotchi) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Joy - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill's Sadness - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill's Disgust - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Sam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Bill's Sadness - Seth Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Bill's Disgust - Simon Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Bill's Anger - Dylan Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Bill's Fear - Dilliam Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Meg - Shanti Fryguy (The Fryguy Show) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Ludwig Von Drake (Disney) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - No Heart (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Lucius (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Anger - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Disgust - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Anger - Tosakatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Fear - Gozarutchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Oshaki (Cocotama) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Teacher's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Sadness - Lily Punkey (The Fryguy Show) *Teacher's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Melodytchi (Tamagotchi) *The Pizza Girl - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Jeanson (The Fryguy Show) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Sharteneer (The Fryguy Show) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Lovelitchi (Tamagotchi) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Messina (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Mr. Happy (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Donald Duck (Disney) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Nat Peterson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Perfect Panda and Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Itchy and Scratchy (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) See Also *Inside Out (The Looney Tunes, Pokemon and Cartoons World Show Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (The Looney Tunes, Pokemon and Cartoons World Show Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The Looney Tunes, Pokemon and Cartoons World Show Style) - Cheer Bear Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The Looney Tunes, Pokemon and Cartoons World Show Style) - Champ Bear We Should Cry *Inside Out (The Looney Tunes, Pokemon and Cartoons World Show Style) - Treat Heart Pig Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The Looney Tunes, Pokemon and Cartoons World Show Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon My Bad *Inside Out (The Looney Tunes, Pokemon and Cartoons World Show Style) - Beastly Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The Looney Tunes, Pokemon and Cartoons World Show Style): Proud Heart Cat's First Date? *Inside Out (The Looney Tunes, Pokemon and Cartoons World Show Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Cheer Bear in Bright Heart's Bad Day.png|Cheer Bear as Joy Champ Bear in Bright Heart's Bad Day.png|Champ Bear as Sadness Treat Heart Pig in Bright Heart's Bad Day.jpg|Treat Heart Pig as Disgust Bright Heart Raccoon in Bright Heart's Bad Day.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Anger Mr. Beastly.jpg|Beastly as Fear Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Riley Andersen Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Bing Bong Category:The Looney Tunes, Pokemon and Cartoons World Show Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG